


Ja, natürlich!

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →德文課的腦洞梗
Relationships: Germany/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Ja, natürlich!

德意志家的客廳，如同往常的每日般被整理得一塵不染。只是今天少了那個去找法國喝酒的聒噪銀髮男，還算敞的空間中便只剩下認真說話的兩位男性。

日本與德意志在L型沙發的兩側相對而坐，而此時發言中的，正是先前向德意志提出「請指導我德語」，進而開始每週拜訪這個家一次的日本。

「Ich möchte ein Kilo Kartoffel. Haben Sie Kartoffel? （我想要一公斤的馬鈴薯，請問您有嗎？）」

有些生硬地動著舌頭，複習著本週學到的購物對話，少了普魯士總是在旁不等對方說完就急躁出口的干擾與矯正，日本今天總算能在思考過後，慢慢將腦內構思的對話說出口，替今日的學習做出應用與總結。  
「詢問的內容是一公斤，所以是複數才對，『Kartoffeln』。」先指導了對方發問的錯誤，德意志擔任起對方虛設情境中的販售員，認真地回應本田的問題：「Ja, natürlich. Sonst noch etwas? （是的，當然有。還需要什麼其他的東西嗎？）」  
「Uh, nein, danke. Das ist alles. （呃、不用了，謝謝。這就是全部。）」一時沒有理解對方的回問，日本遲疑了一下，才小心謹慎地回話。看著德意志認真地點點頭，他才安心知道自己沒有說錯。

「日本……說得不錯。」收拾著桌上的教材，德意志替今日的對話總結反省與提出建議：「聽不懂的時候不要緊張，德國人對於『Wie bitte?（請再說一次？）』沒有那麼厭惡。」

操控著放在桌上的筆記型電腦，德意志流利地開啟網頁後，將電腦推至日本的面前，面對認真學習的人，他也總是不吝於傾囊相授：「如果想要進聽力的話，試著多看DW（德國之聲）的新聞影片，不但內容比較短，還可以順便瞭解德國文化。上網什麼的，你比我還行，應該不用我教吧？」  
「是，我自己來就可以了。」在德意志離座後接過電腦與滑鼠，日本開始操控起頁面，尋找著DW中自己有興趣的影片。

只是當他不小心縮小畫面，看見電腦桌布是德意志與普魯士搭肩拍攝的合照時，日本仍然忍不住惆悵了幾秒鐘。

說要和德意志學習德語並不是假話。在歷史中多次向德國借鏡的日本，的確認為自己有必要更深入這個作為學習中介的語言──即使在已經和平許久的現在，他也依然如此作想。但是不是有藉著這個理由更親近德意志的私心……說老實話，日本沒有能夠完全否認的自信。

他知道自己總是存著遙遠的劣勢，不論是在時間還是空間上皆然。論歷史、直到近代才認識對方、甚至還地處遠東這點，便徹底輸給歐羅巴的任何一個國家；論友好，他無法像義大利一樣直率地表達出好感；論親近，誰也比不上那座宛若高牆的存在──德意志的親兄弟，那被稱為普魯士的男人。

他全盤皆輸。他僅有而握在手中的，就只有不放棄的認真和無論如何都能沈住氣的耐心而已。所以他只能盡量找出自己和德意志的接點，用所有可能的方法保持接觸……

「Möchten Sie mich?（你想要我嗎？）」

聽見德意志這莫名其妙又突如其來的問話，方處於沉思中的日本顧不得出現這問話的詭譎時間點，只能近乎直覺反應地立刻回話：「Ja, natürlich! （是的，當然！）」

他的心臟幾乎要跳出喉嚨，眼神死死盯著在開放式廚房中調理著下午茶點心的德意志。

「Gut. （很好。）」用托盤端著下午茶走回客廳，德意志難得露出了些許的笑容：「你這次說『natürlich』的發音很標準。」

日本心慌意亂地等著德意志對方才問題的延續。但對方在稱讚完他的發音後，卻只是繼續張羅著下午茶。將東西都在茶几上放置妥當後，德意志甚至就這樣兀自地開始吃起切片的托塔蛋糕，沒有任何繼續剛才話題的意思。

「呃，德意志先生……」看著對方上抬的疑惑眼神，日本幾乎是鼓起全大和民族聚集出來的勇氣，試探著方才對話的下文：「剛剛你的那個問題……」

「Oh, die Frage. （喔，那個問題。）」德意志恍然大悟地點點頭，終於回答了快要因為緊張而血管爆裂身亡的日本：「Bitte sehr. （你自便啊。）」

我、我自便？！德德德德德德德意志先生真不愧是歐洲國家，這個作風實在是太開放──意思是我作什麼都可以嗎？可以把德意志先生的照片和女僕裝合成後放到我的電腦桌面嗎？可以用德意志先生的聲音開發電子唱歌軟體嗎？可以發行德意志先生的等身抱枕嗎？可以──可以──

思緒在瞬間超越CPU的負荷量，日本的身體第一次運轉得比腦袋還快。

  
※

  
看著日本認真擺弄著電腦滑鼠的樣子，德意志微微拉起嘴角，發現不知不覺已經是下午四點鐘，他起身走向廚房，準備起招待客人用的下午茶點──當然，他自己也很想吃就是了。

今天來吃昨天剛作好的藍莓托塔吧。飲料就用英國送的阿薩姆茶葉好了……就算只是下午茶點也要認真以對，決定好點心內容的德意志打開冰箱開始準備，卻又像是想起什麼地抬頭對著坐在客廳中的日本開口。

「Japan. （日本。）」才剛與對方練習完對話的德意志有趣地發現今日學的內容正好能派上用場，決定讓日本能多練習幾次的他，立刻改口用德語詢問對方：「Möchten Sie Milch? （你要牛奶嗎？）」

知道兩人口味大概不太相同的德意志並不打算貿然將砂糖與牛奶先加入滾燙的茶水中，反而決定慎重地先詢問對方的口味。

「Ja, natürlich! （是的，當然！）」

果不其然地換到日本這麼一個回答。雖然不太理解對方為何有些激動，但德意志還是很滿意自己的明智決定──不論是加牛奶、還是對於多練習：「Gut. （很好。）」  
將茶具與甜點用托盤拿著，德意志走回客廳，心中滿意著今天的練習成果：「你這次說『natürlich』的發音很標準。」

端起白色小碟，德意志不疑有他地開始享用起下午茶點，卻發現一旁的髮男子，始終沒有拿起叉子進食的跡象。

「呃，德意志先生……」

難道日本討厭藍莓？正想開口詢問的德意志，卻被日本先搶了拍：「剛剛你的那個問題……」

「Oh, die Frage. （喔，那個問題。）」原來日本是在疑惑為什麼牛奶沒有先加進阿薩姆裡面煮開嗎？德意志總算理解對方為何不肯開動：「Bitte sehr. （你自便啊。）」

雖然一般的作法都是日本想的那樣，不過我還是比較喜歡不加牛奶的阿薩姆呢。德意志拿起杯子啜飲一口微澀的茶水，心想日本也真是太多禮，要是需要牛奶，自己加就行了……何必問他呢。

看著日本眼神上下飄忽著，一下次臉紅一下子又面色蒼白，德意志已經很習慣日本那隨時都能進入自己妄想世界的技能，只是有點好笑地看著日本，沒有打斷。

德意志卻沒想到，在他還在覺得日本很有趣時，對方眨眼間便撲了上來，自己還處於不明所以的狀態下，男子已經捧起了自己的臉──雖然那捧住自己臉頰的手掌似乎在微微發抖──

然後他便感覺到一個輕柔的吻落在了自己的嘴唇上。

「……Was? （什麼？）」  
對著日本的舉動露出了疑惑又傻眼的神情，德意志幾乎只能喃喃吐出這個單字。而向來擅長判斷氣氛的日本也立刻感覺到了不對勁，羞恥與尷尬的潮紅佈滿了髮男子的雙頰，他有些支支吾吾地解釋著：「因、因為德意志先生叫我自便……」

「對、對啊。」指著桌上裝著溫牛奶的小銀壺，德意志的疑惑不但沒有解除，也開始因為被這麼難為情地對待，晚半拍地讓緋紅染上雙耳：「我說你要牛奶就自己加啊……」

聽、聽錯了！馬上就瞭解是自己誤會對方的意思，日本窘得幾乎要衝出客廳在花園挖個地洞鑽進去，但「禮節」就像是刻在骨頭上的他哪可能做出這種拋下主人的無禮舉動，只能尷尬地坐在沙發上，兩人臉紅著相對無語。

已、已經不行了吧……至今為止小心翼翼保護的關係……彷若壯士斷腕般，日本提起眼神，害羞卻仍然認真地看著德意志：「I–I–Ich…… liebe Sie. （我愛你。）」

然後他像是早已預想到般，絕望地看著德意志露出訝異的神情。

「Nein. （不。）」聽見德意志的回答，日本覺得已經陷入谷底的心又被狠狠劃上一刀，只能選擇苦笑以對的他，卻在聽見對方的下一句話時，露出呆楞的神情。

他幾乎要懷疑是不是自己又聽錯了。

  
「……不是『Ich liebe Sie』，是『Ich liebe dich.』才對。」

  
看著德意志說完後彆扭轉過頭卻反而露出泛紅的後頸，日本瞪大了眼，終於拉起了今日最大弧度的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, natürlich! =是的，當然！
> 
> 第一篇日独！
> 
> 本篇較過往使用了更多的德文，真的是非常抱歉！不過本篇的出發點就是這個上課聽來的略蠢語言笑話，所以還是用了，不好意思XD
> 
> mich（我）V.S. Milch（牛奶）→
> 
> 這兩個字在德文的發音滿像的，只是牛奶的那個"l"的音對不會捲舌的人而言實在不好發出來，念快一些幾乎就會不見了，雖然我們還是會被教導盡可能在發音時強調那個l音，但有時候就是發不出來XD
> 
> 不過阿西怎麼可能發得不標準XD，所以妄想上是因為他說太快加上本田在恍神，所以就聽錯了XD
> 
> 是說這個「你想要我嗎？」的笑話是上課時候老師開玩笑講的，第一時間就想到阿西說這句話的的樣子所以就有了這篇www
> 
> 兩人的對話→
> 
> 上課課本裡面的內容，該周進度是「買東西」，如果覺得很眼熟的話請不要奇怪，大概跟我是用同一本課本當教材吧XD
> 
> 至於兩人在德文練習以外的時間，我原本是想兩個人應該都說英語XD，不過仔細想想……日本說英語好像有點不太可能（如果他是日本人刻板印象的集體表徵的話XD），所以後來想應該是兩人都說日文吧。阿西學日語感覺還比日本說英語有可能多了（喂）
> 
> 最後的告白→
> 
> 據老師的說法，「Ich liebe Sie」和「Ich liebe dich」的意思都是「我愛你」，但是日本使用的是尊敬語用法，基本上所謂的「Sie用法」的使用法大概就是：對陌生人、對不是很熟的朋友、成年人彼此的使用、在公共或上班場合遇見朋友。與其界定Sie用法，其實界定du用法可能還比較快：du用法的使用對象大概就是：親人、愛人、超級熟的朋友、年輕人這些。
> 
> 所以說德意志的糾正其實是在反告白，承認彼此是可以使用du用法的對象的意味wwww


End file.
